Super Bomberman 2
|dates = }}Super Bomberman 2 (スーパーボンバーマン2, Sūpābonbāman 2, in Japan) is the second game in the Super Bomberman series. Story Five alien cyborgs, calling themselves the Five Dastardly Bombers, arrive on planet Earth seeking the original Bomberman. Bomberman attempts to fight them off, but is taken captive on their space ship. He awakens in a prison cell in Magnet Bomber's base and must battle his way to freedom.Super Bomberman 2 U.S. manual, pg. 3 Gameplay The player must use bombs to defeat all the enemies and destroy all of the Capsules in the stage. This will open the exit, which the player can enter in order to advance to the next stage. There are eight areas in each world, six areas are normal areas and the final two are boss areas. Worlds *Stage 1: Castle Stage *Stage 2: Flame Stage *Stage 3: Amusement Park Stage *Stage 4: Factory Stage *Stage 5: Dark Stage Battle game The Battle Game supports up to four players. Players can battle in a Single Match or a Tag Match. A new Battle Game setting, the Golden Bomber, was introduced in this game. With this feature enabled, the winning player of a match will be taken to a roulette-type mini game where they will win 1 of 6 items for the next set of battles: the Bomb-Up, the Speed-Up, the Power Glove, the Kick, the Heart, and the Geta. The winner will return as a Golden Bomberman for the next match.Super Bomberman 2 U.S. manual, pg. 9 Stages *Stage 1: Usual *Stage 2: Slippery Tunnel *Stage 3: Oshikura Manjuu *Stage 4: Oil Shock *Stage 5: Secret Flower Zone *Stage 6: Chocolate Warp Stage *Stage 7: B-1 Circuit *Stage 8: Conveyor Belt II *Stage 9: Curve Bomb! *Stage 10: Matango Jump *Stage 11: Gin Gin Deathmatch *Stage 12: Boyoyon Jump II Passwords Super Bomberman 2 has several passwords that allow players to access the first stage of each world. When a power password is used the player begins the first stage of that world with 6 bombs, a blast-radius of 6, a speed of 3, the Power Glove, and the Remote Control. Passwords: Power Passwords: Stage 1-1 - 4361 Stage 1-1 - 1111 Stage 2-1 - 6442 Stage 2-1 - 5462 Stage 3-1 - 3903 Stage 3-1 - 6763 Stage 4-1 - 9564 Stage 4-1 - 8784 Stage 5-1 - 7735 Stage 5-1 - 6925 Sudden Death - 5656 This password is for the Battle Game. It causes the hard blocks that fall as the time is running out to keep falling until they fill up the entire stage, killing all the players. Using this Game Genie code will achieve the same effect: DD2F8F6F Other cheats palette, and 18 is the Gold Bomberman, the winner of the G-Bomber minigame.]] *By pressing the Select button at the player selection screen, up to fifteen different color sets can be chosen for the player's Bomberman.Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Official Guidebook, pg. 113 This also affects the player's bomb and bomb explosion colors. *Pressing "X" repeatedly at the title screen until the pause jingle is heard will unlock 2 additional stages for the Battle Game.Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Official Guidebook, pg. 111 However, they become locked again when the power is turned off. They will stay unlocked if the following Game Genie code is left on: DF4CED7D *To enable jumping in all the Battle Game stages, press the "A" button on 5th controller during one of the configuration screens.Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Official Guidebook, pg. 112 This is the Game Genie equivalent of having done so: DD1E5F6F Trivia *This is the only game in the standard Super Bomberman series to not allow 2 player co-op in the Normal Game. *In addition to using bomb explosions, the player can use the Power Glove item to damage enemies and bosses with thrown bombs. *The full map theme isn't heard in the game. *The sound effect for picking up the Kick item and picking up an apple item is actually someone saying the word "kick". *Pretty Bomber's defeat replaces the normal victory music with a moment of silence. Gallery Super Bomberman 2 JP Box.JPG|JP Box guide-03.JPG|Manga Story guide-04.JPG guide-05.JPG guide-06.JPG Story from the Manual.jpg|Story Illustration from the Manual snesmultitap.jpg|Hudson Soft's Super Multitap Super Bomberman 2 Logo.gif|Logo Staff The Super Bomberman 2 staff See also *Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Official Guidebook References External links Super Bomberman 2 at Ragey´s Website de:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Super Bomberman 2